Tighten
Tighten is the main villain of the DreamWorks movie, Megamind. * * * Megamind: "You can take me to jail now." Tighten: "Oh no no no, I was thinking more like the morgue! You're dead!" Megamind: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! This isn't how you play the game...!" Tighten: "GAME OVER!" Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Juggernaut vs. Tighten History Hal Stewart was a cameraman assigned to work with Metro City reporter Roxanne Ritchi. He lived alone in a one-bedroom apartment, and was generally unsuccessful at everything he tried to do. When Megamind’s plan to create a superhero accidentally caught up Stewart, he was given all of the superpowers belonging to Metroman. Megamind gave Stewart the name Titan, and tried to mold him into a new Metroman. But, Stewart was so dense that he thought that his name was “Tighten.” Worse, when Tighten mastered his new powers, he began to use them to steal, and declared that he would be the leader in a crime team with Megamind. Megamind provoked Tighten into a fight, hoping that he would become the hero Megamind dreamed of. Instead, he found to his horror that he had created a super-powered homicidal maniac! Tighten defeated Megamind, and when the mayor of Metro City mayor came out to congratulate him, the mayor told him, “We owe you a great debt for having removed evil from our town!” Tighten responded, “Oh, I wouldn't say removed... I'd say under new management!” Tighten then used his thumb and forefinger to contemptuously flick the mayor away, the way a normal person might flick an insect. Death Battle Info: Appearance Hal Stewart was originally rather short and fat, but after his transformation to Tighten he is now tall with an extremely muscular physique. He still has his curly red hair and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Metroman shared Superman's origin story, and apparently possessed all of the same powers. He demonstrated super-strength, flight, indestructibility, laser-vision, x-ray vision, the ability to move at fantasitic speeds, and more. With Megamind's DNA transfer, Tighten acquired all of the same powers. Feats * Tighten crashed through a brick wall without seeming to even notice. * While flying, he used his laser-vision to carve his name into the heart of Metro City in enormous letters. * He used his super-strength to lift an entire skyscraper that he had destabilized, and then threw it at the fleeing Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi. Weaknesses * It is not known if Tighten shares Superman's weaknesses in the same way that he shares his powers, but that would likely be the case. * At his heart, Tighten is still the cowardly loser that he was before he got his superpowers. When confronted by Metroman (actually Megamind in disguise), he begged the hero not to punch his face, and then fled from the city. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Megamind Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:US Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Flight Users